1. Field of the Invention
The innovation relates to a floor strip for bridging a join between two floor coverings that border on one another.
2. The Prior Art
A floor profile arrangement is shown in German Patent No. DE 201 17 167 U1, in which a base profile having two upright shanks accommodates a cover profile that engages over the two upright shanks with two crosspieces, so as to be adjustable in height. In order to bridge greater heights, the crosspieces are configured to be somewhat longer on the underside of the cover profile. In order to equalize excess lengths when pushing the floor profile and the cover profile together, depressions or perforations are provided in the side arms of the floor profile, which accommodate the excess lengths. Pivoting of the cover profile in the case of floor coverings having different thickness is not possible.
Another floor profile arrangement is shown in German Patent No. DE 203 20 273 U1, in which an articulation is provided on a base profile. An upright connecting part having a drive channel is held in the articulation in an articulated manner. A cover profile engages over the connecting part with two crosspieces molded onto its underside. The crosspieces form the guide, and the cover profile is fixed in place in the drive channel with screws that engage from above. In order to be able to pivot the cover profile even when the crosspieces have been pushed far over the floor profile, lateral recesses have been provided in the floor shank(s) of the floor profile, and, at the same time, the crosspieces have been shortened at the other locations, so that they offer the side guide only in partial regions. The crosspieces that are dually set onto the cover profile require broad joins between the adjacent floor coverings, particularly if two coverings having different thickness border on one another, and the cover profile has to be greatly inclined. Because of the low point of rotation and the crosspieces that stand far apart from one another, the cover profile is greatly displaced laterally when it is pivoted, and in many instances, the floor covering is not grasped sufficiently, so that the base profile has to be loosened and re-attached to the floor after it has been moved.